Heroes
by Swiftstart
Summary: Miss Marvel, Iron Man, Wolverine, and Falcon are sent into the world of Justice League Unlimited.


In the skies high above Superhero City and Villainville a battle was raging, and Miss Marvel did not like it. She did not like it one bit. For one thing, there was absolutely no sign of either the Silver Surfer or Thor, for another, Hulk had completely and utterly disappeared and she strongly suspected that his disappearance had something to do with Iron Man telling him that 'every cloud has a silver lining'. Hulk had been trying to find linings in the clouds for hours now and had almost jumped out the Helicarrier at least 3 times to go and find one. In fact, come to think of it, he'd disappeared as soon as this whole fiasco had begun. Stop watching the dolt and look what happens... she thought irritably to herself.  
"Ironman! Where is our back-up?!" she screeched, firing an energy beam at Loki who drifted by without a care in the world.  
"Oh, was that meant to hit me?" he asked looking up with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Ugh!" She fired a few more at him, only for them to pass right through him. He was making illusions of himself, wonderful.  
"Miss Marvel! Try to stay cool- you won't beat him like that!" Falcon called, drifting over, feathers outspread. The fight right now was primarily an aerial one; Iron Man, Falcon and herself had Loki (or at least his illusions) surrounded in the sky while Wolverine and Reptil crept up on Enchantress form down below. What Loki and Enchantress were up to now was beyond them, the best guess they had was that it had something to do with fractals. It always did. From the corner of her eye Miss Marvel could just see Wolverine and Reptil reach Enchantress from behind, only just as they were about to strike, she spun about and blasted them both with some sort of a magic blast. Rats!  
"Do you have any suggestions then Falcon?" Miss Marvel asked tersely, hands glowing with energy just begging to be thrown in Loki's face. Creepy little Asgardian.  
"We need to find the real Loki- if we don't do that then we'll never beat him!" The bird-man replied.  
"Ironman can you-" Miss Marvel began, only to be cut off.  
"Already on it, Jarvis scan the area for any heat signatures that read as frost-bitten Asgardian,"  
"Right to it sir," Jarvis replied simply. "Ah yes, to your lower right sir you may find what you regard to be a 'frost-bitten Asgardian',"  
"Excellent. He's in the lower right everybody!" Iron man called.  
"I know, i heard your talking computer," Miss Marvel complained, swiveling about in the air and looking about for the horn-clad freak. Bingo. She could just make out his shadow.  
"Take that you loser!" She shouted pelting the source of the shadow with energy beams.  
"Ow! Are you serious?" Out from the shadows crept Loki, mildly singed from his date with her energy beams.  
"Afraid so loki," She replied, floating down towards the banished prince.  
"Well too bad," he replied grinning wickedly, "Enchantress! Activate the spell! Lets get rid of these pesky Squadies forever!"  
"Finally! You're going to have a time with this one Squadies!" Enchantress shouted, waving her hands about above some cryptic looking magic book, green magic wafting about everywhere. Wolverine meanwhile had gotten back to his feet and was pulling himself towards Enchantress with great difficulty; the force of her magic spell was literally pushing him further and further back, at one point even threatening to push him off the roof of the building.  
"No one holds back Wolverine." He growled, claws unsheathed as he leapt at her, only to be buffeted into the air.  
"Wolverine!" Reptil shouted as the clawed hero disappeared into the clouds, clinging to the rooftop only because of his Velociraptor claws.  
"Got him." Iron Man said casually, floating down from above the clouds, Wolverine clinging to his back with a scowl on his face.  
"I woulda' been fine bub, now let me down."  
"Sure, sure, and I'd have been picking roadkill off the city sidewalks, if I'd let you fly off to your death like that," Iron Man said shrugging, the motion of which made Wolverine cringe. "Now hang on a minute, need a good place to land, I'm not just dropping you-"  
"This'll do." The Wolverine growled, pouncing off of Iron Man's back and diving down towards Enchantress who had just finished chanting, eyes glowing with immense power.  
"Loki, your turn!" The witch called, hands held up high in an apparent gesture of immense magical power.  
"With pleasure," Loki replied, landing on the other side of the cryptic, and now floating, book. With a point of his scepter Loki added his own power to the spell.  
"We have to stop them!" Reptil shouted, trying to drag himself forward, but as with Wolverine, failed.  
"Leave it to the professionals kid," Wolverine growled, trying to land but failing. The force of the spell was literally planting him in place directly above Loki and Enchantress.  
"Yea you heard him. The professionals," Miss Marvel agreed, trying to dive in herself. Come on now, she thought, let flying be better than falling. She reached desperately ahead and came literally inches from Loki's tacky antelope inspired headgear only to be blasted backwards by magic.  
"Ugh! Where is Thor? He knows how to deal with this!" She complained, floating beside Iron Man, Falcon and the wind-blasted Wolverine.  
"I have no idea where any of the others are," Falcon replied bitterly, "Looks to me like we're on our own this time,"  
"Well then it's time we Hero'd up!" Iron Man said firmly.  
"Finally!" Miss Marvel exclaimed, hands on her hips.  
"Yea, no kidding. Seriously, what took us so long?" Wolverine asked from where he was stuck floating in place.  
"Fools! They don't even stop to question where their friends are- or what we're doing!" Loki cackled as green magic spun wildly around him and Enchantress.  
"No amount of 'Heroing Up' can help them now," Enchantress agreed wickedly, "Shall we stop playing with them?"  
"Oh but I was just starting to really enjoy it-" Loki began, only to be interrupted by Enchantress,  
"Yes but I fear Doom may soon learn of our intentions and then well, you know."  
"But we don't even work for him!"  
"So? He thinks we do." She stated.  
"Fine. Let's initiate the final part of the spell." Loki said sounding disappointed. What a freak, Miss Marvel thought to herself, as suddenly the green magic began spiraling faster and faster, turning into a great green tornado, only now it wasn't pushing the heroes away. Now it was sucking them in.  
"What's happening?" Miss Marvel shouted over the wind as she tried desperately to pull herself out of the pull of the spell.  
"I dunno! Jarvis' readings are going ballistic though!" Iron Man yelled back, repulsors on full blast, but he was still losing height.  
"Guys!" Falcon called out desperately as he the force of the spell pulled him in right past them.  
"Falcon!" Both Miss Marvel and Iron Man shouted at once, each grabbing him by an arm.  
"Where's Wolverine?" Falcon called out, wings rendered useless in the whirlwind.  
"He already got sucked in! Jarvis can't pick him up anymore!" Iron Man replied.  
"What! But where could he be?" Miss marvel shouted, "I mean he isn't- couldn't be-"  
"I don't know! What i do know though is that my repulsors are about to give!"  
"What! Are you serious? I can't support both of you-" Miss Marvel began, only to be interrupted by Falcon.  
"Marvel, just let us go- if you can get out, maybe you can find Thor or the Silver Surfer, get help-"  
"I am not leaving you! Either of you!" Miss Marvel insisted, what were they crazy?! "We can get out of this- together!"  
"No we can't. It's statistically impossible. You're the only one of us who even stands a chance of getting out-" Iron Man explained, but she wouldn't have any of it. Were these two out of their mind or what?!  
"We. Are. Not. Splitting. Up." She said, enunciating each word to fully emphasize her point.  
"Well, if you're sure you feel that way, cause my repulsors just blew." Iron Man said darkly, she had a feeling he wasn't bothering with eye contact. The guy couldn't face common sense if it slapped him in the face. The moment the repulsors went, they all knew. Miss Marvel suddenly found that she was a one man army, trying to support the weight of two of her fallen comrades. They were being pulled in with great rapidity. No... was all she could think, trying to pull them upwards. Come on... come on... Iron Man's hand slipped suddenly from Falcon.  
"Iron Man!" The both cried out as their metal-headed friend disappeared into the vortex.  
"Marvel! Let me go! Now!" Falcon insisted, trying to wriggle his way out of her vice grip.  
"No!" She protested, gripping harder.  
"Please! Save yourself- get help- Maybe Reptil," Falcon continued.  
"No! I am not letting anyone go!"  
They were being pulled even further into the vortex, and Miss Marvel could now see it's bottom; where the bottom of the vortex was was what appeared to be a window, looking out onto the night sky. What..? But that doesn't make any sense! Shouldn't it be razor blades or some sort of molecule destroying pit or something? But no, she could see the stars, the moon, and even an airplane in the bizarre window at the bottom of the vortex.  
"What is that?" She shouted at Falcon.  
"I don't know! Some sort of a portal?" He called back. There was no hope of Miss Marvel leaving him now, they were in too deep.  
"Well, we're just gonna have to find out!" She replied, this is it. Life, or death. Closing her eyes and bracing herself, she and Falcon fell into the window, and suddenly the ceaseless barrage of the spell was gone.

End Chap. 1

authors note: SO A bit of a change of pace from Chaos Personified, i mean, its a show intended for 8 year olds xD  
yea so my younger brother was watching it, and then I inevitably got into it. Don't judge.  
EXPECT FUN, and shipping, AND FUN :D

AND HERO UP SQUADIES


End file.
